AC electrical power strips are configured to increase the capacity and accessibility of a single electrical power receptacle. Most prior art power outlet strips include an elongated housing having an upper surface that include a power switch, a plurality of electrical power receptacles, and an end section from where extends a power cord that is connected to a single power receptacle attached to an a-c voltage source. When the power switch is turned on, power is simultaneously available at each of the power receptacles.
A typical a-c power strip has all the a-c power receptacles located in a single straight line along the upper surface of the strip. This is sufficient if all of the a-c plugs are standard. However, in many instances a power supply for a printer or scanner must be plugged in. These are often self-contained power supply units. Plugging in this type of power supply will cover one or more of the other a-c receptacles rendering them unacceptable. There is the option of plugging in such a device on the last receptacle of the power strip and letting it hang off the end of the strip. However, if more than one of these plugs must be plugged in, you will lose the use of an a-c receptacle on the power strip that is now covered. In some instances it will cover “two” of the a-c receptacles rendering most of the power strip useless.
The adjustable electrical-power outlet strip enhances the utility of the prior art power strips. The enhancement consists of having an optimum number of individual and detachable power receptacles that can be rotated to an optimum useable position.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED7,771,239Hsiao10 Aug. 20107,473,141Liao6 Jan. 20097,001,192Yeh21 Feb. 2006
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,239 discloses a power receptacle having a stationary base and at least one rotating base. The rotating base is rotatably mounted on the stationary base and has at least one socket. The socket is covered when the rotating base is rotated to a position that prevents users from touching the socket and getting an electric shock.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,141 discloses a transfer plug for a variety of sockets and includes an insulating shell, first and second connectors and a signal plug. The first and second connectors combine with an insulating shell respectively and are electrically connected. The signal plug movably connects to the insulating shell and has a third connector that attaches to the second connector. The signal plug can sidably move and turn in different directions when not in use.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,192 discloses a connector having a terminal base with a plurality of connection terminals mounted thereon, and a main frame having slide tracks. The main frame is mounted on the rear end of the terminal base which is mounted upside down on the main frame to position the terminal base within the slide tracks of the main frame.